bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brünhild Horowitz
(Quincy) | birthday = October 3 | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = AB | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Stern Ritter "I" | previous occupation = | team = Stern Ritter | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Sealed King Palace, Nakayo | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon (Reishi Sword) | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = None | english voice = | spanish voice = }} , often shortened to by his comrades, much to his disdain, is a male Echt Quincy. He is a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter — bearing the designation "I". Appearance Brünhild is a short (compared to the others in the Stern Ritter), fair-skinned individual, with cropped blue-tinted, black hair, and coal-colored eyes. Like all members of the Stern Ritter, he wears a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak that features the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and a hood attached to the cloak's collar. Beneath this, the remainder of Brünhild's attire consists of a heavily customized variant of the standard Vandenreich uniform — a white, high-collared, zip-up shirt, dark blue pants, and a dark cloth tied around his waist by a purple rope. Personality Brünhild is a cold, callous, violent, and prideful individual — evidenced by his views that the Quincy are the "master race". He typically uses the word at the end of many of his sentences. He is also shown to despise his nickname, "Bruno". He also seems to think quite highly of himself, as he expressed anger when Yhwach chose to be his successor, rather than himself. In addition to his already violent personality, Brünhild is also shown to be quite sadistic in battle, stating his preferred method of disposing of his opponents to be decapitation. He also seems to enjoy torturing his opponents while in combat. Despite this, he will not kill an opponent if they pose him little or no threat; perhaps due to his arrogance. Equipment * Quincy Cross: Like all Quincy, Brünhild bears a Quincy Cross, which he uses to collect and focus reishi into solid constructs; allowing him to form weapons from which to carry out Quincy combat. Powers & Abilities Absorption: As a Quincy, Brünhild naturally possessed the ability to absorb spiritual particles, combining it with his own spiritual energy to create weapons and use other Quincy abilities. * : Using this ability, Brünhild's Heiliges Feuer turns jet black, and cannot be put out without his explicit permission. He can apply the , as he calls them, to any of his Quincy abilities; such as his Heilig Pfeil. He has also shown the ability to form his Spirit Weapon out of the black flames, suggesting that the flames may be a type of super-condensed, super-heated reishi. The flames produced by "The Inferno" do not seem to harm him, however, even when he handles them directly. ** : An ability that stems from Brünhild's Blut and "The Inferno; Brünhild focuses his Blut Arterie through his eyes, causing it to change shape dramatically — taking the form of several ellipses, with a black, tree-sided star in the center. Doing so allows to control and form the black flames of "The Inferno" simply through eyesight alone. However, using this ability possesses all the same drawbacks of the Blut Arterie technique, being that he cannot use Blut Vene whilst it is activated. * : The Quincy ability to dramatically increase their offense and defense by infusing their blood stream with reishi. ** : As Blut Augen is a sub-technique of this ability, it can be presumed that Brünhild has Blut Arterie. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using reishi and his own spiritual energy, Brünhild crafts a sword which takes the form of a slender katana, without the guard. He is capable of materializing it in an instant, allowing him to use assassination-like maneuvers on his opponents. He can also shape this sword out of the black flames from his "The Inferno" ability. * : By swinging his sword in an arc, Brünhild can form several arrows made of pure spiritual energy, for long range fighting. ** : A variation on the standard arrows, shapes the spiritual energy into hundreds of tiny needles which can then be sprayed outward. They can even be used without him presently using his Spirit Weapon. Quincy: Vollständig : Unlike many other Quincy, Brünhild can materialize his Quincy: Vollständig with little more than a thought; causing spiritual energy to materialize around him and take on the shape and form of his release. His Vollständig takes the form of a giant specter, similar to Akujin's own Vollständig. * Reishi Bow: In Vollständig, his Spirit Weapon changes to an oddly-shaped bow, which forms on the specters right forearm. ** Enhanced Heilig Pfeil: In Vollständig, his Heilig Pfeil is much larger (being almost as long as the specter itself), and carries a much greater concussive force when fired. Unique to Vollständig, Brünhild can also use the arrow as a sword; much like his original Spirit Weapon. * Enhanced Durability: The specter is incredibly durable, able to take a tremendous amount of damage without breaking or cracking. Trivia * Brünhild's tendency to say "oro" was inspired by . Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy